If good children get coal
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: What do bad children get? Written for my friend DaleJr.88 as a Christmas present!


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! :) I would have posted this sooner but there was this annoying 503 error which wouldn't let me do anything, haha... Probably from everyone trying to post their Christmas stories on Christmas Day like me. Sorry about being a part of the problem everyone!**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: It's Christmas everyone, and it would have been an amazing present for me to get to own TD for myself but instead I got chocolates, which is still pretty good, even though I still don't own TD..,**

**Warning: Random... It's not really all that funny either but I can't find any other category to put it under... Also, is crap a bad word? I don't think it is, and if it isn't, this is family-friendly! Well... I think it is...**

**This story is for DaleJr.88 because he's just awesome (and is just as excited about Christmas as me, I think), all my friends/ people I PMed on this site because they're really nice and encouraging, and everyone who is or had read this because I'm really glad you took the time to read my story. Sooo... Enjoy! :)**

**Time: 6:59. Date: December 25. Temperature: -22 degrees.**

Everything was peaceful and quiet, but very, very cold. There has been a huge shortage of fuel, so the twenty-two 16-year-old orphans that lived in the orphanage had to make do without any source of heat. Today, they slept soundly in their small beds, snuggling into their pillows and bundled up in their blankets. Not a sound could be heard in the freezing little orphanage.

**Time: 7:00. Date: December 25. Temperature: -22 degrees.**

A shrill ringing echoed through the halls and as if on cue, the 22 16-year-old orphans scrambled out of their warm beds. They rushed down the stairs, pushing and shoving each other, shouting at the top of their lungs.

Finally, after quite a bit of chaos, the orphans spilled out of the stairwell and into the main room. They laid in a tangled heap at the bottom of the stairs, struggling to free their limbs from each others'.

"Ugh!" Heather screamed at the others, as she picked her way out of the pile. "You just like, ruined my hair! You're going to pay for this! I bet Santa gave you all coal!" She straightened the ugly wig she always had on due to an "unfortunate" "accident" with a razor. *coughGwenthreatenedtoshaveHeather'sheadthankstoanideaLinsayhadandHeatherendedupfreakingoutandaccidentlyshavingherheadherselfcough*

Almost everyone_ excluding Lindsay, Beth, and a few others_ rolled their eyes at this obviously false statement. Because, seriously, how can you that hair get _**any**_ worse.

Gwen smirked at that, before stating what everyone was thinking. "Heather, you're hair is already so ugly that what we did to it should be considered an improvement. Whoops! I meant wig! Because you don't actually _**have**_ hair!" Everyone snickered at that.

"You tell her, sister!" LeShawna shouted.

"And I don't know about you, but," Noah quipped, "honey, most of us here **_asked_** for coal."

"Why in the world would you _**ask**_ for coal? ...Actually, you're probably just saying that because you know you're not going to actually get anything you asked for."

"I don't know how you couldn't have noticed but it's -22 degrees in here and there's a shortage of fuel. I think that's a pretty good reason why most of us asked for coal, hun." Noah replied.

"She didn't know it because her soul is colder than ice," snickered Gwen.

"Oh shut up, weird Goth girl," Heather sneered, "I'm going to go check my presents_ unlike you losers, I probably actually got something good."

**Time: 7:30. Date: December 25. Temperature: -20 degrees.**

The orphans crowded around the chimney, scrambling to see what they got inside their stockings.

"I got coal," Noah said.

"Me too," Gwen replied.

"Same!" Cody hastily shouted, smiling, happy that he and Gwen had asked for the same thing. "It must be fate... so Gwen, do you_"

"No, I have a _**boyfriend**_," Gwen glared at him, then walked off to find Trent.

LeShawna grinned. "Maybe next time short stuff." She slapped him on the back good-naturally, not noticing a very jealous Harold watching the exchange.

Heather, however, did. "LeShawna, I think you're **boyfriend** here is jealous. I'm surprised you're hitting on _**Cody**_, out of all people. Well, I guess you like short, scrawny guys. Who knew?"

"I beg to differ, m'lady," Harold interjected, "my dear LeShawna would never cheat on me!"

"And besides," LeShawna declared, "we're _**just**_ friends, which is something _**you'll **_never have. Right Harold?"

"...yes m'lady..."

Heather glowered at them both, and opened her mouth to say something. What she was going to say, well, we'll never know because right then, Noah came walking by.

"What did _**you**_ get, queen bee?" Noah drawled.

"Probably something amazing," Heather replied snootily, and stuck her hand in her stocking...

…And pulled her hand, now covered in something brown, out quickly. Screaming, she ran out the room and down the hall.

The others stared after her in confusion.

"What do you think she got?" Gwen wondered.

LeShawna laughed. "Well, whatever it was, it sure was funny! Girl, did you see her?! I thought I was going to split my pants laughing."

Gwen nodded, before looking down and picking up a piece of paper that lay forgotten on the floor. "Guys, I think I found something."

Everyone crowded around her and the paper, trying to see what was write it.

_Dear Heather,_

_ Merry Christmas! Sadly, you have been quite naughty this year so I won't be able to give you what you asked for. Many of the children who have been good asked for coal, so I had to find a different present to give to naughty children. Luckily, an elf of mine had an idea for what to give to the naughty children. I do not know what he gave you but he is quite the trickster so watch out!_

_Best wishes,  
Santa_

After looking at the letter, Noah cautiously peered into Heather's stocking. Slowly, he lifted his head and faced the others.

"Well," he stated, "if good children get coal, children get crap."

**Was it good or not? Please review and tell me! Once again, happy holidays to you all! I hope you got what you asked for from Santa and eat lots of cookies! :)**


End file.
